


Grooming

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian swears he’s an adult cat, but Dick isn’t buying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

“Stop trying to groom me,” Damian growls as he tries to pull away form his older adoptive sibling. His fanged teeth are bared in a snarl and his ears are folded back against his hair. “I’m not a kitten anymore! Damnit, Grayson, treat me like an adult for once!” He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls as his older brother pouts playfully at him and starts to crawl across the nest of bedding towards him. “Grr… Stay away!”  
  
Dick ducks his head and his entire demeanor changes. Everything droops, from his eyes to his tail… even his shoulders slump as he stares at his little brother with wide blue eyes.  
  
“But you need a grooming,” Dick insists as he starts to knead the blankets just out of Damian’s reach. His tail starts to lash behind him endlessly, spreading the blankets and pillows all over and making their little nest even more unorganized than it had been. “You haven’t had one since Bruce… left, and your hair and fur are messy. Please, Dami,” he cajoles as he crawls over to the younger male on his hands and knees. “It won’t take any time at—”  
  
“You’re not my mother,” Damian hisses as he crawls backwards and glares even harder at his older brother. “Why don’t you go bother Todd or something? He always likes it when you lick at him. I’m not in the mood.”  
  
Damian is honestly expecting Dick to make some glib remark and then promptly resume his attempts to get Damian to give in and let himself be groomed.  
  
Instead, Dick’s gaze grows shuttered and he stabs at the overstuffed pillow nearby with one clawed fingertip until it explodes in burst of downy feathers and fluff that sticks to every inch of Dick’s sable colored fur.  
  
It takes a few minutes before Dick can speak without spitting out feathers, but by the time that he’s finished pulling stuffing out of his mouth, he’s calmed down some and he’s smiling again even though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I know I’m not your mother and I know you’re not a kitten anymore, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to take care of you.” His ears perk up slightly when Damian doesn’t immediately shout at him. “Come on, baby brother, even Bruce let me groom him once in a while.”  
  
The mention of their father’s name makes Damian’s ears droop and the young boy curls in on himself. “I’m not Bruce,” he mutters almost too softly for his oldest brother to hear.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Dick smiles and wriggles closer so that he can lay his head on Damian’s thigh. “You’re a lot like him though,” he says as he feels Damian’s hand move to scratch light at the base of one of his ears. A low purr rumbles through his chest and he smiles widely even though his brother can’t really see his face. “He’d always pet me when he wanted to keep me from bugging him too.”


End file.
